Bright Colors
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! PoemSong fic. Twinkle. Sparkle. Glitter. Shine. Bright. That's what Ginny was. Was because it didn't last...ONE SHOT! HG


**Summary**: Poem fic. Poem by moi! Twinkle. Sparkle. Glitter. Shine. Bright. That's what she was. Was because it didn't last...ONE SHOT! Harry/Ginny  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the plot and the title!  
  
**Author's Note**: Enjoy!

* * *

**Bright Colors**

****

****

He sighed as hopped on his broom and flew up into the air. There he sat, deep in thought, frowning down at the sight below him. She walked out, yanked her skirt down a bit lower and unbuttoned the first two buttons on her shirt. She was heading for Hogsmeade, he knew that. 

He watched as she pulled out her black purse and pulled out the lip gloss and mascara. She applied the lip gloss to her ruby red lips and didn't stop until you were blinded by the shiny gloss. The smell wafted over to his nose and he inhaled the scent. He smirked. It smelled like cake. He watched as she opened up her mascara top and pulled out a mirror. She applied the mascara faintly but still heavy enough to be noticed by Ron. But he no longer cared. He could no longer do anything to stop her.

She had become wild. Wild like the creatures that roamed the Forbidden Forest.

She added purple tips on her red hair and smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Perfect," she said.

Harry shook his head, sadly. He knew her life wasn't the brightest. But then again, who did have a bright life?

No one was perfect. No life was perfect. But he felt sorry for her.

_Bright Colors_

_Slowly dripping of your windowpane_

_Bright Colors_

_Washing away_

_Bright Colors_

_Fading and Faltering and Melting_

_Bright Colors_

_Dangling off your roof_

_Like chimes_

He wanted to make her happy. He wanted to see her smile once again. Not smile after looking herself in the mirror and getting blinded by her "beauty. Not smile after a guy noticed her. But smile after Harry Potter made her laugh. Or smile after Harry Potter made her happy. A happiness that was brought around by something other than looks.

_They're leaving_

_They're running away_

_They no longer can stay_

_Because of pollution_

_Your polluted mind_

_They're leaving_

He watched her wave to an approaching boy and link arms with him as she swung her purse in her other arm. They were talking about something. He watched as the boy looked her over top to bottom and he felt a jealous feeling burn inside of him. What had happened? They had been so close. Then she had changed.

Like she had been dipped in ice and had the color of life sucked out of her.

She was frozen in a world where only beauty and appearance mattered. She was lost. Blinded by her vainity.

But he longed to have her back. To be able to speak to the Ginny that didn't care whether every strand of her hair was in place. He longed to be able to have a long moonlit walk with her without her checking in the mirror every second to make sure her lip gloss was shining.

_Bright Colors_

_Bright green adorning trees_

_Bright blue of oceans and seas_

_Fading_

It seemed that nothing was colored anymore, now. Nothing was worth viewing. Mirrors no longer reflected back beauty but the dull colors of white, black, and grey. She seemed to glow. The light illuminated her. But colors of life no longer shone. They seemed to have been sucked out. And wherever she walked, the colors left, too. They seemed to be all pining over the Ginny that had left them. They wanted her back. The greens fell to the ground off of the tree creating a puddle of grey on the floor. The once dazzling blue of the lake now seemed a dark black. A pit of nothingness. Then Ginny suddenly slapped the boy acrossed the cheek and dashed to the lake, in tears. Angry tears that didn't show.

_You're mad_

_But your cheeks aren't tinged with red_

_Because bright colors_

_They left_

She had done this to herself. By applying so much of what wasn't real she seemed to have washed away the real Ginny. 'Like a shore,' Harry thought. 'How you have the shore and then the waves come crashing down as the artifical makeup and they change the shore. And the shore is Ginny.'

_The world_

_No pink, orange, yellow_

_Nothing bright_

_Only grey, black, and white_

_Dull world_

Harry sighed. It seemed that being blind was a good option now. He stared at the weeping Ginny, wondering what had gone wrong in her life now. 'I guess makeup doesn't get you everything you want,' Harry thought.

_They're leaving_

_They're running away_

_They no longer can stay_

_Because of pollution_

_Your polluted mind_

_They're leaving_

Ginny got up and wiped the tears off of her face. She opened up her mirror and shook her head. "No, no, no! Stupid tears! You messed up my makeup! And you made me feel like a prune! Ugh," Ginny cried angirly as she began to powder her face and reapply everything.

_Bright colors_

_The cinnamon dotting your face_

_Now is a fading black_

_Your hair once red_

_Fire_

_Now grey_

_Shifted_

_Everything has_

_Because you've been polluted_

Yes, she had been polluted. Not by smoke. Not by man made manufacturing. Well, actually, it was man made. The makeup had changed her internally and externally. It had faded her natural beauty and added a fog, a screen, around her. A dull grey and white and black screen.

_Your mind full of clouded thoughts_

_It's all_

_Blocking out the sun_

_Push away the clouds_

_Walk through the fog_

_Let the colors adorn your face_

_Once Again_

Harry wished she would just stop using the makeup. He felt like going down there and yanking it all out of her purse and throwing it into the lake. Maybe then the blue would come back to it. And the green would paint the trees. But he couldn't do it. No. She had to stop on her on. Dind't she? To learn, she had to stop on her on.

_They're leaving_

_They're running away_

_They no longer can stay_

_Because of pollution_

_Your polluted mind_

_They're leaving_

But he couldn't leave her like that. Would the natural Ginny, the real Ginny, leave them forever? He watched as Ginny stopped putting on makeup and put it all in her black purse. She watched her walk towards the Forbidden Forest and stop in front of it. She began to tap her foot, waiting in an impatient manor. Another new boy arrived. Harry wondered where the other had gone. He had no clue. The new boy linked arms with her and they began to talk and walk towards Hogsmeade. Luckily, no one had spotted Harry yet. Harry wanted her to come back, to turn around. He wanted to cry out for her to stop. But would she? He wondered. Would the bright colors ever return? He watched her walk away, her retreating figure glistening. He sighed. He knew the outcome. She wouldn't come back. She was gone.

_Bright Colors_

_They're Gone_

_....gone...._

* * *

**A/N-Did you like? The whole thing in italics is a song/poem i wrote. The song/poem is called Bright Colors. Did you like that? It's a one shot so there won't be any updates! Hope you enjoyed!**

**THANKS IN ADVANCE TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!**


End file.
